


Moments

by BlairFagin



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Series, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 19:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4890079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlairFagin/pseuds/BlairFagin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little snapshots of Megatron and Rodimus' relationship as they try to make it work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> A series of Megatron/Rodimus drabbles set at random points of the same story. Some will be silly and fluffy, others sexy and some darker.

“You know I didn’t have this in mind when I said we should just hang out and spend a lazy night together.”

Megatron put down his datapad. “Poetry is what I read or write to relax and unwind, I thought it would be a good idea.”

A few seconds of silence followed, in which Rodimus was obviously trying to find the appropriate words to say. “But here’s the thing, I don’t get poetry! I’ve tried, I really have, but every time I hear it what you’re saying may as well be gibberish. You need to read poetry with someone who will appreciate it, which is not me.”

“Nonsense,” said Megatron as he retrieved the datapad, opening up to a basic poem. “You like listening to music and singing, albeit badly while drunk. My point is, that all music with lyrics has its roots in poetry.”

The look of mild discomfort in Rodimus’ face grew worse. Megatron just couldn’t get the younger mech’s aversion to poetry, it was the most simplest thing in existence. There were no rules unless you were trying a specific style. If not you could do whatever you pleased. 

“Megs,” said Rodimus, a slight whine to the way he said it. “I like the rhythm and beat of music, it’s something to dance to. I don’t really care about the lyrics.”

There! An opportunity to strike. “But poetry has a rhythm and a beat! Here let me show you, read this line. You can feel the rhythm of it.”

It was a little known fact that Rodimus scrunched up his nose when he was deep in concentration. He was usually not one to try to think hard about obstacles at hand, he mostly just blasted his way to a solution. But a data pad of poetry could not be battled through. Well, he could blast the pad, but there would be the pit to pay if he did that. 

“I’m not seeing it, Megs.”

“This line is very basic, it has five parts and each one has a stress in it, the syllable that’s emphasised to give the poetry its rhythm.”

“How the frag are you supposed to know which one is emphasised? They’re words on a screen! It is fagging silent.”

“That is why I read the poetry out loud, because that is how poetry is meant to be appreciated. Here, let me read it out to you and show you where the stresses are, then you’ll understand,” Megatron took a deep vent. “The dew was gone that made his blade so keen.” 

Sheer agony wasn’t something that Megatron saw often saw Rodimus exhibit. The only times he could think of was when Megatron had accidently torn his valve in a rough interface and also when Rodimus had stubbed his ped so severely the metal was dented. Oh, and that very moment as he tried to comprehend poetry.

“You don’t get it at all, do you?” asked Megatron with a sigh.

“No?” replied Rodimus.

“You don’t sound sure about your own confusion.”

“I kinda get what you’re saying, but as I same time I don’t get it all and now my processor really hurts.”

Megatron leant back and accepted his defeat. “I’ll stop then. What was your idea for the evening?”

That cheered Rodimus up. “I found this new show from Earth to watch! It’s about this human female living in the time period known as the 1920s, she solves murders despite the fact humans have that strange thing where they hate half of their race needed for reproduction. She interfaces with lots of males, has great fashion and a servant that is scared of communicators because she believes they’ll heat up the centre of the earth to apocalyptic levels. I think we should watch it together.” 

“That sounds as appealing to me as poetry is to you,” said Megatron plainly. 

Rodimus howled in frustration and leant against Megatron’s shoulder. “Do we have any hobbies in common, like at all?”

Megatron pulled Rodimus into his lap so he could get better access to his spoiler and rub circles on the metal. “Maybe, but none that we know of yet.”

“Then what the pit are we supposed to do in our down time together other than frag?”

Megatron placed a kiss on the top of Rodimus’ helm and then spun the other round to sit with his back pressed to Megatron’s front. 

“You watch your trash and I will stay here and read my poetry in silence. We can spend time together without actually doing something together.”

Rodimus tilted his helm back to place a kiss on Megatron’s chin. “You’re smart, old man. And here I was, thinking lately you were going senile or something the way you were prattling on about poetry.”

“Don’t ruin the mood, Rodimus,” warned Megatron with a growl. 

A little shuffle and Rodimus made himself comfortable in Megatron’s lap. “Yeah, yeah. Sure whatever, just be a good seat and be quiet. I need to watch my show and see if this human female hooks up with the police officer she’s in love with, despite the fact she says she doesn’t do relationships.” 

It was a good a peace as any and Megatron settled back on the couch. They could make it work.


	2. Green Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thunderclash has no idea about Megatron and Rodimus’ relationship, but that won’t stop him from having an opinion.

“What the frag are you talking about! Are you insane?” 

Rodimus was not having a good day. He had barely recharged the night before, his work shift had been ridiculously busy, with drama after drama and he wanted nothing more than to get back to his habsuite to recharge for days. But before he could even get halfway there Thunderclash had pushed him into a supply closet, demanding to talk with him.

“I don’t get what is difficult to understand,” said Thunderclash. 

“How about, all of it!”

“Look, Rodimus. I know this may be difficult to accept, but Megatron is bad for you and I won’t stand by anymore and let him abuse you.”

The first thought that came to Rodimus’ head was pushed back and the one after that. The situation at hand needed maturity, lashing out or snapping at Thunderclash wouldn’t solve anything, no matter how tempting it was. 

With his servos clenched tight Rodimus tried again. “What you’re saying makes no sense, Thunderclash. I am fine and happy with my relationship, there is no me being taken advantage of or abused. Trust me, Magnus made me and Megatron sit down in Rung’s office to make sure nothing bad was going on. I think a qualified psychiatrist knows better than you.”

“You could have lied. What’s to say Megatron didn’t make you?” Thunderclash grabbed Rodimus by his shoulders and shook him slightly. “You don’t have to be scared, you can tell the truth. I can lock him away before he retaliates.”

A few seconds more of that scrap and Rodimus was going to explode. “I am not lying! Why are you so fragging intent on proving that something is wrong with my relationship?”

“Because I care about your wellbeing!” shouted Thunderclash far too loud for the small closet. “Rodimus, just look me in the optics and tell me that he has never hurt you, even once.”

Rodimus looked Thunderclash in the eyes and hesitated. He didn’t mean to, but a memory briefly snuck in. It wasn’t relevant, it had been at the very start of what he and Megatron had. It had been a misunderstanding, Megatron had thought that Rodimus was into a more intense form of interface. Of course afterwards the mistake was realised, apologies were made and Megatron made extra efforts to make sure something similar would never happen again. But still Rodimus took the briefest of moments to think about it and that was a mistake.

“I knew it!” said Thunderclash, taking the fraction of a moment’s pause as confirmation.

“No! That’s not what I meant, even in the slightest. Just listen to me, Thunderclash! You’re being an idiot!” said Rodimus, fighting against the firm hold on him. “Why are you even doing this? I’ve been a piece of slag towards you, I don’t get why you’d want to go out of your way to ‘save’ me. Which, by the way, I don’t fragging need!”

Thunderclash paused, looking down at Rodimus in disbelief. “You still don’t get it?”

Then Thunderclash leant down and claimed Rodimus’ derma in a forceful kiss.

Shock made Rodimus limp and unresisting as he was kissed. His processor appeared to be in shut down from being faced with the most improbable situation possible. Thankfully, it only lasted a few seconds before he regained his senses. He drew back a fist, prepared to either punch or blast Thunderclash to scrap. He still hadn’t decided which when the door opened.

Standing in the doorway was Megatron.

Relief flooded Rodimus, Megatron would get Thunderclash off of him. It soon turned to panic when he realised what the situation looked like. What if Megatron thought Rodimus was sneaking around behind his back with Thunderclash? 

Before Megatron could do anything Thunderclash pulled away. “Megatron,” he said, voice dark with anger.

“Thunderclash, fancy seeing you here,” said Megatron in a casual tone, “in a dark storage closet with Rodimus.”

“I won’t let you hurt him anymore, Megatron. You’re going straight to the brig and you’re never going to see him again. And don’t you dare lay a hand on him, you’ll have to fight me to get to him!”

“What!” shouted Rodimus as he tried to push himself away from Thunderclash, but the larger mech had a tight hold of him.

Megatron paused, optics looking at the ceiling as he thought the situation over. “I think I will take that fight, just so I can beat you to scrap. I will even let you have the first punch,” said Megatron as he tilted his helm and pointed towards his jaw. “Go on then, right here.”

“Wha-what?” asked Thunderclash, tightening his grip on Rodimus out of reflex.

“Hit me, Thunderclash. If you want him, then fight for him. Just be warned, there is only one outcome to this fight and it is not in your favour.”

That got Thunderclash moving. The huge mech shoved Rodimus back into the depths of the supply closet and ran at Megatron. The punch connected with a loud crunch of metal as Thunderclash broke Megatron’s jaw.

Despite the injury Megatron didn’t hesitate for a second and launched himself into the fight. One servo caught the arm that had punched him and the other forced its way under a thick piece of abdominal plating. With the grip he needed Megatron tossed Thunderclash down the hallway like a toy. 

“Are you injured?” asked Megatron and he offered Rodimus a servo. 

“Not in the slightest, unlike you,” replied Rodimus as he was pulled to his peds. “Why the frag did you let him get the first hit in? You could have taken that fragger easy.”

“Because, he technically started this fight and everything from here on can be classified as self-defence. So now, I can beat him to scrap and no one can say a thing.”

“Wow, going a bit overkill there?”

“He dragged you into a storeroom and kissed you against your will. So you’ll have to excuse me, but I think a bit of overkill is in order.”

Rodimus laughed and stood on the tips of his peds to kiss Megatron’s dented derma. “Knew you wouldn’t believe I was up to no good.”

Megatron chuckled and pulled Rodimus against his massive frame. “Of all the bots aboard this Primus forsaken ship, I know for a fact that Thunderclash would be the last you would ever show interest in. You’d sooner let Whirl frag you.”

With a sigh Rodimus leant his helm against Megatron’s chassis. “If only Thunderclash knew that.”

“Well, that’s what I’m going to try and beat into his thick helm now.”

With a smirk Rodimus pulled away and looked down the hall where Thunderclash was struggling to his peds. 

“Good luck with that, I don’t think you’ll be that successful. Perhaps when you get out of the brig you can come back and frag me right here in this storeroom, right up against the wall?”

“Hmm, I might be partial to the idea. Just don’t wait for me, I imagine they’ll take their time in determining what exactly happened here.”

Thunderclash roared in rage and ran down the corridor towards the pair. 

Not a second too soon Rodimus stepped away and Megatron was knocked off his peds as Thunderclash tackled him. The two crashed into the floor, a ball of punching fists and kicking peds. Rodimus settled himself against the wall, a huge smile on his face, as he prepared to watch the show.


	3. Insatiable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron decides he needs a break during interface and uses a dirty trick. Rodimus refuses to let that stop him.

Vents were flung wide open, trying in vain to cool Megatron’s heated frame. His joints audibly ached under the strain of constant repetitive motion, showing his age. Across his pelvic array was a thick coat of lubricant and streaks of transfluid painted his abdominal plating and chassis. All in all it was a perfect evening with his young lover, locked away in their hab suite. 

“Oh frag! Frag! Frag! Frag!” screamed Rodimus as another overload swept through his frame. 

Megatron thrust through it, gritting his denta as he refused to succumb to his own overload. The tight valve that convulsed around his spike made it so difficult though. 

“Keep going! Just keep going,” said Rodimus once he had regained his senses. “I want you to frag me through another dozen overloads at least.”

The declaration almost caused Megatron to lose his pace. Another dozen overloads? Megatron’s frame was about to give out, either from the built up heat or a seized joint. His mind was very much willing to continue, but his frame unfortunately couldn’t carry on forever. He needed a break, just a short one, and he would be able to go again. Unfortunately there was the problem of Rodimus.

The last time Megatron had called a time out during a marathon interface session Rodimus had outright refused. He had fingered his valve while he had sucked Megatron’s spike until it was hard enough to ride. Which at the time hadn’t seemed too strenuous, but afterwards Megatron had regretted it. He needed a plan on how to somehow halt Rodimus.

“I need you to ride me,” said Megatron as an idea formed into his mind.

Rodimus eagerly nodded, giving Megatron permission to flip their positions. Once he found his balance Rodimus bounced up and down on Megatron’s spike, setting a furious pace. It wasn’t long till they both overloaded, Rodimus with his characteristic whine and Megatron with a groan. 

“Wow, that was good. What position do you want- Wait, what is that?” said Rodimus as he noticed the pressure building in his valve. 

He tried to pull off Megatron’s spike, but all that did was pull at his sensitive valve. “Ow! What the frag have you done?”

Megatron let out and exhausted laugh and lay his head back on a mesh pillow. “I needed a break and I knew you wouldn’t let me, unless I did something dramatic.”

“But what is it? I know you can inflate your spike, but this is just strange. It’s like only the bit past the rim of my valve and it’s stopping us from pulling apart. Or for me to get any good movement.”

“It’s a mod I don’t use anymore. I was young when I got it and when I had the credits to purchase any mods I had no idea what I wanted, so I simply went for what was most popular at the time. A knot seemed like a good idea back then. It locks the interface arrays of a couple together after an overload, it keeps the transfluid inside the valve from escaping.”

Rodimus rolled his hips and moaned. “That sounds kinky. How long does it last?”

“Half an hour.”

Smug satisfaction filled Megatron at Rodimus’ horrified expression.

“Half an hour! Are you insane? We sit here stuck for half an hour, unable to frag, and that’s somehow supposed to be sexy?”

Megatron shrugged. “Hence why I don’t use it. After a few times the mods ceased to be appealing as all it led to was awkward pillow talk. I only used it now because it was only way I could stop you long enough to give my systems a break.”

Rodimus glared. “You fragger.” 

The berth under Megatron felt so comfortable and he couldn’t help but close his optics. Maybe a quick nap was in order and that way he wouldn’t have to put up with Rodimus’ glowering. He was just starting to doze off when the berth rocked once, then again and then again.

He opened his eyes to see Rodimus desperately rocking his hips. 

“What are you doing?” asked Megatron.

Rodimus gasped and arched his back. “Trying to get some friction. I can’t ride you properly, but at least this way I can feel something.”

“It isn’t going to enough to get you off.”

A yellow servo slipped down Rodimus’ frame to the glowing anterior node. “I know that, but combined with a little self-service, it’ll be more than enough.

Megatron lay limp as Rodimus rocked above him, desperately rubbing his swollen nub. He could feel the valve stretched around his spike shiver and clutch down as much as it could on the inflated spike. It was a strange feeling, as his spike was able to register charge but had no way of storing it until the knot deflated. It wasn’t unbearable, far from it, but it was strange nonetheless. 

“Stop it, Rodimus!”

The pace didn’t slow for a second and Rodimus bit back a whimper. “Ah! Never,” he somehow managed to say. “If you’re not going to keep me entertained then I’ll just have to self-service.”

“On my spike? You’re going to use me as some masturbation aid?”

That smile was just malicious. “Exactly. Now have a nap or something, old man. Seeing as you don’t want to play with me.”

A second later Rodimus shuddered in overload, his fingers slipped from his nub to brace himself on Megatron’s plating.

“There will be The Pit to pay for this, Rodimus. This is your last warning.”

“Oh, just shut up,” said Rodimus as he returned to stroking his nub.

Megatron settled back into the pillows and crossed his arms to watch Rodimus, determined to wait out the knot. 

True to his word Rodimus continued to self-service with his servos and Megatron’s spike. Occasionally the valve clutching Megatron would send a jolt of pleasure through his frame, but without the ability to store charge he never got any closer to overload. Meanwhile Rodimus shuddered, screamed and whimpered through overload after overload. The cool down time between overload and starting again got shorter and shorter as Rodimus furiously chased his own pleasure. There was no teasing, light touches, no going slow or trying to drag his overloads out. Just Rodimus rubbing his nub raw, as he tried to bring himself to completion as quickly as possible. 

“Oh, frag yes!” said Rodimus after what must have been the eighth overload.

After that Rodimus didn’t even pause to allow himself to recover. One overload blended into the next as Rodimus didn’t stop abusing his poor nub or rocking his hips. All coherent thought was gone and only primal noises of pleasure left his intake. 

Beneath him Megatron counted down the minutes until he could deflate his spike. The spasming of Rodimus’ tight passage was a constant distraction, refusing to let Megatron drift off or fall into recharge. It felt good, but it wasn’t enough. Thankfully, Megatron was a patient mech and good things came to those who waited.

As the deadline drew near Rodimus’ movements grew sloppier, his digits slipping on his lubricant soaked nub and his hips rocking without rhythm. His body was hunched forwards slightly and his intake wide open, drooling oral fluids as he shook. At that point Megatron was sure that the furious self-servicing had induced a low level, constant overload, a state of constant arousal without the high peaks of a normal overload. It was what happened when the interface array wasn’t given time to reset, a state of pleasurable torture that overeager young mechs sometimes found themselves in. 

A mere minute before time was up Rodimus’ frame finally gave out and he collapsed against Megatron’s chest. His vents were gasping for cool air and his body shuddered as his oversensitive valve couldn’t help but twitch around Megatron’s spike, sending agonising jolts of pleasure and pain through him.

“Okay, I’m, uh, done,” said Rodimus between short gaps. “I give in, no more. My nub feels like it’s on fire. I just can’t reach the high bits of an overload, it’s just this constant ache.”

“That’s what happens when you lack patience and don’t allow for recovery time. What was that? Ten overloads in thirty minutes?”

Rodimus trembled in his arms. “I lost count, but it was way, way more than that. I need to recharge and give my valve a break.”

The timer ran out and Megatron was given access to the coding for his knot. “Well too bad, I promised you a punishment. It’s my turn now.”

“Wha-” began Rodimus before Megatron deflated his knot and flipped them both.

“I would say hold on, but I don’t think you have the energy for that.”

The pace was the most brutal Megatron had dared since their first disastrous interface. Unlike then Rodimus could take it, his valve callipers unable to cycle down due to so long spread to their limits. His valve was wide and sloppy and perfectly able to take a vicious pounding. Rodimus was jolted with each thrust and Megatron had to place servo on Rodimus’ shoulder, as otherwise he would end up shoved through the headboard. It also served as an anchor so Megatron could thrust even harder, so hard that he was sure someone would end up with a dented array. All Rodimus had the energy for was pathetic little whimpers, even lacking the energy to wrap his arms around Megatron’s neck. It was a beautiful sight and Megatron intended to make it even better. 

He knew that if he tried to gather as much charge as he could in Rodimus’ array then eventually it would be forced out of the constant and low overload with a hard reset. Of course such a task was incredibly difficult to achieve, but Megatron had experience and determination on his side. All he would need to do was feed the array as much sensory information as possible.

He pressed his thumb hard against Rodimus nub and alternated between harsh pinches, flicks and general rough rubbing. Rodimus grew louder as he did and Megatron knew the feeling was in a place between ecstasy and agony. He then tilted his hips up slightly, so his spike tip pounded against Rodimus’ ceiling node and the metal around his array struck the neglected anterior node between Rodimus’ valve and port. For good measure and for the sake of sheer overkill Megatron threw in his mods at random so Rodimus valve couldn’t settle on a pattern. One second he would flare his ridges, the next he would half inflate his knot as he pulled out, stretching the delicate rim to its limits and then he would bleed off his charge, with the exposed wiring hidden in channels along his spike. 

Rodimus screamed so loud he must have alerted half the ship as his array forced a hard reset. His frame jolted and then went limp, his optics were knocked offline and finally his valve defaulted to its normal setting, squeezing Megatron’s spike in a vice like grip as it released a massive amount of charge. The whole display was so erotic and the sensory feedback so extreme Megatron’s own overload was violently dragged from him. He was sure his entire transfluid tank and the reserve tank had dumped their entire contents. 

His completely limp spike slipped from Rodimus’ valve, followed by a gush of lubricant and transfluid. Megatron leant back and vented deeply before surveying his handiwork.

Sprawled across the berth Rodimus was completely unconscious. His array was a sloppy mess and he looked completely debauched. It was a sight Megatron could be proud of. A few minutes later and Rodimus onlined with a gasp and shot up.

“What just happened?”

“I forced you into a hard reset,” said Megatron with a casual wave despite the exhaustion in his voice. 

Rodimus stared blankly at him for a few seconds. “Are you serious? I thought that stuff was only real in porn land and didn’t exist in real life. Like squirting from your tanks, when you overload just from your valve hard enough.”

Megatron shook his head. “Completely real, though very hard to achieve” he replied. “Same with the other thing as well, with the tanks. Though I think if you want to try that, we’ll do it some other time after we’ve recovered and in the wash racks.” 

“I don’t think I’ll ever recover from that. I feel like I fought the entire Decepticon army by myself and then got run over by a tank. I’ll need to recharge for days.”

“After we’ve cleaned up.”

“I don’t think I can walk to the wash rack.”

Megatron pushed Rodimus back and grabbed his hips, lifting his array up to his intake. “I guess I’ll just have to use my glossa then.”

Rodimus yelped at the first swipe of the glossa against his nub. “You’re an evil mech! So very evil but at the same time so good,” he then went lax in Megatron’s grip and moaned. “I’ll let you win this round.”


	4. Don't Tell my Dad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus finding out about their relationship was bound to happen sooner or later.

“Optimus Prime is trying to contact us, captains,” said Mainframe as he spun round in his chair. “Should I put him through on the main screen?”

Megatron considered it before replying. “No, put it through to the conference room. Just in case it’s of a classified nature.”

“Of course, sir. I’ll tell him.”

A brief nod and then Megatron left the room, Rodimus hot on his heels.

“You’re not going to tell him, are you?”

“Tell him what,” asked Megatron.

“About us?” replied Rodimus, lowering his voice, but stressing the words. As if it was some secret, the entire crew already knew. 

A side long glance was the only answer Megatron gave.

“Come on,” said Rodimus, grabbing Megatron’s arm. “You can’t tell Optimus about us.”

“You seriously think I would tell Prime about whatever it is we have?”

Rodimus glared. “Well, I don’t know. You like to take any opportunity to rub anything you can in Optimus’ face. Who knows, maybe this would be one of those things.”

With a sigh Megatron came to a stop and but his servos on Rodimus’ shoulders. “I would never violate your privacy in such a way. And Optimus Prime has never been privy to my choice in lovers, so why start with you.”

A smile crept onto Rodimus’ face. “Thanks for that, I was just worried about what he’d say.”

The two continued on to the conference room, side by side. 

“What would Prime even say that has you so worried?” asked Megatron.

“I don’t know!” replied Rodimus with exasperation. “Which I think is the worst part. The fear of the unknown is the worst, because you can’t prepare yourself for it.”

The doors to the conference room slid open and the two took a seat across from one another at the large table. 

“Well let me put your mind at ease, Rodimus. Nothing will happen at all, so stop acting so jumpy and try to be professional for once in your life,” said Megatron with no real anger in his voice.

The large screen that covered one entire wall flickered to life and Optimus Prime’s face appeared.

“Optimus, it is not often you make contact,” said Megatron, taking lead of the conversation. “May I enquire as to why?”

He didn’t look happy. It was hard to tell with the faceplate obscuring most of his face, but Megatron knew Optimus well enough to be able to pick out even the slightest change in expression. 

“It’s just the two of you? Good, you were exactly who I wanted to speak to. I have been informed that you two are in a relationship, I don’t know if it’s purely interface or something more… Regardless, I am not pleased.”

Rodimus sank so low in his seat that Megatron was sure he would disappear under the table. 

“And… how did you come by this information?” asked Megatron.

“Ultra Magnus was ordered to inform me of any altercations you were involved in. When I asked why Thunderclash had started a fight with you, despite the fact he used to be accepting of your new role, I was simply told that it was over Rodimus. Getting answers out of him was like pulling denta, he was so reluctant to give me details. His newfound loyalty to the two of you will also need to be addressed later on. Right now we need to deal with the most pressing problem.”

From his peds to his helm Megatron felt his entire frame stiffen. “Problem?”

“Yes, I do not want you dating Rodimus. He is young and impressionable. I don’t want you near him, except for captain duties,” said Optimus and then he turned to Rodimus. “As for you, I know we all go through a rebellious faze and decide to date a bad mech, but this is a whole new level of bad!”

“Worse than you and Shockwave?” asked Rodimus and he crossed his arms and pouted.

Primus, Megatron hadn’t seen that behaviour since the first days of their bickering. It was the same body language Rodimus displayed when he went out of his way to be even more immature than what he usually was.

“That was different,” replied Optimus and Megatron could tell he was gritting his denta. “He wasn’t a bad mech at the time.”

“No, but he was a rebellious senator in a world where if you got on someone’s bad side you’d have a mysterious accident. Honestly, you should have known that a mech like him was just a trouble magnet.”

“We are not talking about my past right now, Rodimus. We are talking about your present, which is the problem. You need to find a better mech, one who will be better for you from a relationship standpoint and will also be a good influence on you. For example you could always date-”

“Don’t! Just don’t even say his name.”

“Thunderclash,” said Optimus loudly. “He’s a good mech, possibly the best the Autobots have and I know he’s voiced his interest in you.”

The expression of Rodimus’ face was growing darker and darker and he had taken to tapping his ped loudly. “Yeah, he made it plenty clear when he pushed me into a closet and shoved his glossa in my intake. Look, can we just stop talking about him and get back to the topic at hand, my actual real relationship. What is the worst Megatron could do to me? Is he going to suddenly switch back to the Cons and take me with him? Ha, as if I’d let him.”

The situation was getting out of hand, Optimus was out of his seat and gesturing wildly at the screen. It was the type of anger that was usually reserved for the battlefield in Megatron’s experience. Then again, things weren’t that different. Megatron was the enemy and someone was in need of saving. Optimus just wasn’t used to the victim not wanting to be rescued. 

“Listen to me, Rodimus. You can’t trust Megatron, you have no idea what he is capable of!”

Datapads flew off the table as Rodimus swept his arms across the surface. His mood had passed disgruntled into full on rage.

Meanwhile Megatron was still sat silent in his seat, watching the whole spectacle unfold. 

“Yet, you were the one who put him on this ship in the first place. So it’s somehow okay for him to wonder the hallways but the second he gets into my berth he’s too much of a menace. This isn’t about how dangerous he is, it’s about me. You don’t want me making decisions for myself.” 

“Well you certainly have shown you aren’t capable of making choices, for example, you are dating Megatron!”

Megatron noticed Rodimus’ optics were starting to well up, which meant his lack of self-esteem was flaring up. He needed to put a stop to this.

“Optimus, cease this. You don’t have a right to interfere in someone’s private affairs, it’s a gross misuse of power and a violation of privacy.”

Like a switch being flicked Optimus’ anger turned on Megatron. “It is very well my right when the good of Cybertron is at stake. Rodimus will no doubt be a good leader one day, after he’s done maturing, and you’re putting that all at risk. All I can see happening is that you will twist him and ruining him, until he’s a dark shell of who he used to be. Just like you reportedly did with Starscream.”

The world came to a standstill as Megatron’s processor took in what had just been said. If Optimus had been in the room with him he would have punched him, would have ripped him limb from limb. But Optimus wasn’t there and Rodimus was, flying into a rage was useless and potentially catastrophic. 

He decided to reply in a low and calm tone. “I am not going to take part in this pointless conversation any longer. You will not listen to reason, so we shall not spare another moment on you. But, before I turn this console off and block any further attempts at conversation, I just want you to know you’re wrong. I will never, ever hurt Rodimus or twist him or try to make him anything other than the best he can be. You always talked about how people can change for the btter, Optimus. Try listening to yourself, seeing as you won’t listen to anyone else.”

The console turned black and Optimus was gone. All that was left was damage control. Before Megatron could say anything though Rodimus launched himself into his arms and kissed him.

“Thanks,” said Rodimus after he pulled away. “I’m not the best at dealing with Optimus. I know he only has my best interests at spark and all, but he just thinks that his opinion is always the best one.”

“Optimus is a good mech,” agreed Megatron, though he would never admit it to Optimus face. “But being a leader for so long and having to make decisions for everyone’s wellbeing takes its toll. And worse still, he’s stubborn.” 

Rodimus snuggled closer to Megatron. “Just like you.”

“And you as well, you aren’t without any flaws. You make just as many mistakes, if not more, as the rest of us.”

With a grin Rodimus left Megatron’s arms and went to sit on the conference table. “How about we make another mistake right now and frag on this table where anyone could walk in.”

Megatron did not need to be asked twice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next some of the less happy stuff is coming. Every relationship has its flaws after all. Also feel free to say what you think about these drabbles, they're kind of an experiment. I also would love to hear headconons for this pairing and any ideas you guys might have. You can also leave asks on my tumblr toaster-boss.


	5. Flaws

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things can’t be said.

Everything rational in his head screamed at him to calm down, that he was overreacting. That part was overridden by anger and it took control of him as he stormed down the hall after Rodimus.

“We need to talk,” said Megatron as he wrapped a large servo round Rodimus’ arm.

“I don’t want to hear it,” replied Rodimus, refusing to make eye contact. “I know what you’re going to say anyway, so there’s no point. You’ll just be wasting your time.”

By some miracle Megatron didn’t lash out or shout. The good luck didn’t last long and he dragged Rodimus into an unlocked room. From the equipment littering the bench it was obvious that it was a workshop of some kind. 

“Let go of me, you slagger!” said Rodimus as he struggled.

Megatron spun round to face Rodimus. “No! Not until I’m done with you.”

Something flickered in Rodimus’ optics, but Megatron was too angry to care what it was. He then dragged a squirming Rodimus to a corner and boxed him in against the wall so he couldn’t slip away. Every single time Megatron tried to bring up the subject at hand Rodimus would always walk away, just turn his back on Megatron and go. The conversation couldn’t be put off any longer though, it needed to be addressed before Rodimus got himself killed.

With a shaking servo Megatron turned Rodimus’ helm to look him in the optics. “You almost died today.” 

“I was saving that planet down there.”

A voice in his helm stopped him from punching a hole in the wall beside Rodimus’ head. He wasn’t that type of person anymore. 

“Irrelevant! You gambled with your life today, by jumping into that canyon to turn off that fragging doomsday machine and you almost lost.”

“But, I didn’t!” Rodimus stepped forward until their nasal ridges almost touched. “I do this all the time, get used to it.”

The voice in his helm lost and the wall sported a new hole right next to Rodimus’ helm. “I DON’T CARE!” he shouted at Rodimus. “I don’t care if it is what you’ve always done, it is reckless and stupid. Don’t you care about your own life? What would this crew do without you?”

A fist cracked across Megatron’s face. It didn’t hurt and the damage was minimal, but it brought him back to his senses. Finally it dawned on him what position he had Rodimus in, backed into a corner with no escape and an angry war machine yelling in his face. He stepped back until there was enough space for Rodimus to move freely.

What had he just done. 

“I am sorry, I didn’t mean it. I just…” He just what? He had just lost control momentarily? It was never going to happen again and he was sorry? He felt like filth. 

“I get it, don’t worry. I have that effect on people,” said Rodimus, forcing a smile. “I’m just curious, as to why you reacted like that. Since when have you gotten so angry for the sake of the crew?”

Megatron stood still and silent.

“Or maybe it’s not the crew you’re angry for, but for yourself. The crew will have you and Magnus and even fragging Thunderclash, but who will you have? This is all about how you feel about me and how the thought of losing me hurts you, isn’t it? Or don’t you care about me?”

In an instant Megatron was back in front of Rodimus and he took the younger bot’s face in his servos. “I’m not too proud to say I do care for you. You’re the little Autobot brat that somehow wormed his way under my plating.” 

“Then tell me you love me.”

With a sigh Megatron backed away once again. “Is this what the whole incident down on that planet was about?”

“Maybe some of it,” admitted Rodimus as he drew in on himself. “I’m not going to lie, it was on my processor when I did it.”

Guilt welled up in Megatron’s spark, but anger once more pushed back any good part of him.

“Rodimus, you know I can’t give you an answer and risking your own life isn’t going to force me to say it.”

Rodimus latched his servos onto Megatron’s chassis and pulled them together. “But why not? Didn’t you feel worried when I did it and right now you were the angriest you’ve been while we’ve been together.”

“I did indeed feel worried and angry, but I can’t say what you want me to.”

Rodimus began to sob and Megatron pulled him into a tight embrace. 

“But why not? You care about me, you frag me and you spend time with me. So why can’t you say you love me?”

“Because I can’t,” said Megatron as he clutched the trembling frame tighter. 

“Why? Because you don’t love me or don’t you know what love is?”

That was another question that Megatron couldn’t answer.

“Well hopefully you’ll be able to figure it out one day,” said Rodimus and he faked a laugh through the tears. “Here’s hoping I can make you say it and you realise before it’s too late.”

The words left Megatron cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: Roddy gets a call from the worst person possible.


	6. Better Left in the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rodimus gets a call from Starscream, which is the worst possible thing that could have happened.

“I have to go to my shift now,” said Megatron from the wash rack. 

Rodimus cracked open his optics and looked at the open door as steam drifted out. He debated with himself for a few seconds before he rolled over his aching frame and sat up.

“You sure?” he replied loud enough for Megatron to hear. “You could come back to berth and stay with me.”

Megatron appeared in the doorway. “One of us has to go make sure this ship doesn’t crash into a planet, or get invaded by alien or whatever latest tragedy has befallen this doomed voyage. Unfortunately, I drew the short straw today.”

“Boo!” Rodimus fell back on the berth with a thump. “Go on then, leave me you sparkless slagger.”

A shadow fell across Rodimus’ frame and he looked up to see Megatron standing above him. 

“Stop being such a brat, I will be back after my shift to entertain you.” Megatron then cupped Rodimus’ interface panel. “And I will pound this until you can’t think straight.”

With a sly smile Rodimus wrapped his legs around Megatron’s arm, trapping his servo. “I would still rather have you stay here, with me.”

Rodimus legs fell to the side as Megatron yanked his arm free. He tried to look pleadingly at Megatron, but that familiar glare told him he’d already overstepped, crossing from cute to annoying.

“I’m asking you now, Rodimus, to try and act mature. You’ve been worse than usual lately and it needs to cease. This ship needs you to keep running smoothly.”

“I know, don’t worry. You can go now,” said Rodimus and he rolled over so he didn’t have to look at Megatron anymore.

“I’ll be back later.”

Then Megatron was gone and Rodimus was alone, lying on his berth in the dim lighting. He remained like that for almost an hour before his comm. line received a ping.

“What is it, Mainframe?”

“Private transmission, from Cybertron, sir. Should I patch it through to your habitation suite?”

“Sure, why not? It’d give me a reason to get up.”

“Patching through now, sir.”

After dragging himself from the berth Rodimus made his way to his console and sat down. A red light appeared on the corner of the monitor, indicating that the call had been successfully transferred. He accepted the call and immediately regretted it.

“Starscream!” Rodimus stared at that smug face, trying to process what he was seeing. “What the frag are you doing, calling me?”

Starscream smiled like he was planning on eating a small bot alive. “News has travelled fast on Cybertron. Apparently you are the latest poor spark that has been lured into Megatron’s berth.”

Great, that meant that Starscream would be the first of the many calls Rodimus wold receive. At least they wouldn’t be as bad as Starscream, he was the absolute worst person that Rodimus could think of talking to. Might as well get it done and out of the way.

“Jealous are we?”

“Hardly,” replied Starscream with a snort. “As wonderful as that spike is, I hate the mech that is attached to it. I called to warn you.”

“Here we go! Knew some little mind game was coming. Go on then, say your piece.”

Starscream frowned. “You shouldn’t be so dismissive of me, little Autobot. I know Megatron far better than you do, I know what he’s really like.”

“Hmm, let me guess. He’s cruel and using me and blah, blah, blah. Optimus has already given me this speech,” said Rodimus and he reached for the button to disconnect the call. “I have better things to do than listen to this.”

“Wait! Has he told you he’s loved you yet?”

The buttons glowed under Rodimus’ stilled servo. “That’s none of your business, Starscream.”

“So, that’s a no. I already knew that though, that it’ll never happen. As much as you want it and crave it, he’ll never say it.”

The energy drained from Rodimus’ frame and he slumped back against his seat. The fear had refused to leave his mind since his and Megatron’s argument. It made him feel sick to his spark.

“Please shut up, Starscream.”

Was that concern on Starscream’s face? “It’s already taken its toll on you then? I ignored the worry and held out for years, the entire time it ate away at my spark. When I finally realised what he’d done there was no spark left to break.”

“Go on then, Starscream. Tell me what he’s doing, so I don’t have to put up with you any longer.”

“Isn’t it obvious? He’s manipulating your feelings to groom you into what he wants you to be,” said Starscream and he then laughed bitterly. “So tell me, Rodimus, has he been trying to make you into something?”

“A good captain,” answered Rodimus and why was he telling Starscream that? 

That fragging face was one of victory and Rodimus hated it. He wanted to scream and punch Starscream until there was no face left.

“Let’s try and accept that is what he’s really trying to do, if so then Megatron has a twisted sense of what a good Autobot does. Trying to make a captain good by manipulating his feelings is still unethical no matter how you look at it. But he’s just as likely trying to turn you into something else, something sick and twisted he can use to do his bidding.”

“Go away, Starscream. I don’t want to see your fragging face anymore.”

“You won’t be able to escape it forever, Rodimus. Soon what you see here could very well be your reflection.”

Rodimus slammed his fist down and ended the call. Starscream was gone, but Rodimus knew very well the damage was done. 

“Frag it. Frag him. Frag everything.”

With careful servos Rodimus found the seams in the keyboard for the console, which also housed all the circuitry. He pried at it until the metal plate pulled away, leaving only the keys and bare circuitry. He plucked the keys off one by one and when he was done with that he slowly pulled out fistfuls of circuitry. The console sparked and spluttered as it died, but Rodimus carried on, deeper into the consoles heart until it was completely gutted. Next, he worked on unscrewing the screen until it came free. He stood on a chair and lifted the screen as high above his head as he could and then let go. He watched it fall and shatter on the floor, with the other broken remains. 

With nothing left of the console to destroy Rodimus returned to his berth and slept.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last drabble before we travel back in time. Next one is about how Megarod initially hooked up.


	7. Rush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How the whole mess of a relationship between Megatron and Rodimus started.

It had been so long since he had felt that familiar rush, the one that only came with destruction and carnage. He shouldn’t be feeling it, he was trying to be a better person. It appeared that the old war lord was still there, lurking in wait until he was released. What was the worst was that he enjoyed it and all he could think was how he wanted more.

The dead bodies of the aliens, who had boarded the ship under the request for trade, lay torn and broken at Megatron’s feet. They had been so dangerous with their weaponry, but it had all hidden how fragile their fleshy bodies were. At first Megatron had tried to reason with them, but they had refused to listen. In the end Megatron was left with no choice. Without his cannon and without a gun he had been forced to rip them to shreds with his bare hands. Almost all of the crew that had been in the landing bay had retreated to safety, which left Megatron to lose control alone. Well almost alone.

“Frag it! Why didn’t you listen? You could have surrendered. It would have been better for everyone, including you. Didn’t you know you never stood a chance?”

Rodimus paced back and forth, yelling at the dead who could no longer hear him. He was feeling as bad as Megatron was feeling good. Such a soft vulnerable spark that one hid. All behind a façade of confidence and ego, which was so transparent that Megatron had seen through it the second they had met. 

“Frag! Frag, frag, frag!”

With a jolt Megatron realised that Rodimus was riling up his dark mood. Megatron had always found Rodimus’ personality grating and the display before him was wearing away what little restraint he held onto.

“Rodimus, get a hold of yourself,” said Megatron as he marched across the landing bay to his co-captain. “They can’t hear you.”

Rodimus stopped his rant and turned on Megatron. “You don’t think I know that? I was the one that did it. I killed them! I killed all of them.”

Megatron grabbed Rodimus’ wrists and pulled him close. “Calm down. It was either them or us, they weren’t going to back down. We had to do it, it was the right thing. With the technology they had they could have easily swarmed the ship and taken out a number of the crew. It was a miracle we survived.”

Rodimus’ whole body was shaking. “Why did they do it? Didn’t they know the risk? Maybe they were desperate! Maybe they didn’t have a choice! We don’t know.”

The urge to hurt Rodimus was rising. It would be so easy to reach out and wrap his hands around Rodimus’ neck, then squeeze until metal crumpled. Megatron needed to stop Rodimus from panicking and find a way to cool down his own frazzled nerves.

“Let go of me!” demanded Rodimus as he tried tugging free. “Let go! Let go! Let me go!”

The tipping point came dangerously close. “Calm down, Rodimus. You need to get a hold of yourself right now,” said Megatron and without thinking he leant down and kissed Rodimus.

The reaction was instant, as if Rodimus had been waiting for it, or maybe had just been desperate enough to just accept it without complaint. Rodimus relaxed into the kiss, derma parting slightly and body slumping against Megatron’s. 

A switch flicked in Megatron’s processor and all the aggression he felt was instead channelled into lust. He released Rodimus’ wrists and instead captured his hips, pressing their heated bodies together. And what a stunning frame Rodimus possessed, sleek lines and delicate points all painted in complimentary colours. In his miner years Megatron would have had to pay someone that looked even half as good to provide him company. So much had changed since then, from miner, to gladiator, to warlord and finally co-captain of a ship of misfits. Said misfits would probably be on their way to the landing bay, at that very moment. 

Megatron pulled away from Rodimus’ derma. “Stop! We can’t do this.”

“What? Why?” asked Rodimus as he snapped out of his stupor. 

With a growl Megatron untangled himself from Rodimus and took a step back. “Because we hate each other and we wouldn’t be doing this in a right mind. There is also the fact we’re surrounded by dead enemies and the crew is running this way with reinforcements as we speak. I’d gladly frag your valve until you screamed, but all it would result in would be regrets.”

“Oh,” was the only thing Rodimus said in reply.

Not even a minute later the blast door to the landing bay opened and Ultra Magnus ran through, accompanied by Thunderclash and the security team. They paused when they saw they were apparently not needed.

“Are all of the invaders subdued?” asked Magnus as he crossed the bay to his two captains.

Out the corner of his optic Megatron noticed Rodimus flinch at Magnus’ choice of words, but ever the glory hound, recovery was quick. 

“Yeah, me and Megs here took them out, easy peasy. We tired talking to them, but they refused so we had to put them down,” explained Rodimus as he gestured his entire way through the statement with false bravado.

“Are you okay, sir?” asked Thunderclash once he drew close. “You appear to be hurt.”

Rodimus looked down at his frame, the space between his optics furrowed in confusion. “What? Where? I don’t remember being hit.”

Thunderclash caught Rodimus’ hands and raised them. “Look, right here. The metal is dented and crushed,” he said as he ran a finger over Rodimus’ wrist.

The metal was indeed dented, though not in an overt manner and Megatron was surprised that Thunderclash caught it. The dents were thankfully faint enough that it was impossible to distinguish any finger marks there might have been. 

“Oh that, some big fragger grabbed me. It’s nothing bad, doesn’t even need a medic. I can sort it out with a medical kit myself.”

“What about the ones on your hip?” asked Thunderclash.

The spark inside Megatron’s chest sank as his optics lowered to Rodimus’ hips. On that curved and shinning metal were sizeable dents, clearly showing a large handprint. It was impossible to deny that the dents belonged to anyone except Megatron. The invaders had long and thin hands, the furthest thing from Megatron’s sturdy bulk. 

“That was my fault,” said Megatron, stepping in. “I pulled him free from the one who grabbed him and I was probably rougher than I could have been.”

By the way Thunderclash’s optics narrowed Megatron could tell he didn’t believe him. But the excuse wasn’t questioned and Thunderclash backed off.

“It is fortunate that everyone is well, except for a few scrapes,” said Magnus. “Though this could have been far worse and we will need to tighten security. I think it would be wise to trust no one from now on.”

“For their sake, as well as ours,” added Rodimus, the bravado dropping from his voice.

No one said anything to that, instead only acknowledging the statement with grim nods of approval. Magnus even went so far as to place a large hand on Rodimus’ shoulder. 

“I think you should go and see Velocity now, Rodimus,” said Magnus in a low voice. “I will arrange and oversee the clean-up for you.”

“Thank you, Magnus. See that they get a proper send off, don’t just dump their bodies.”

Magnus forced a small twitch of the derma, it wasn’t a smile but still a huge effort on his part. “I will make sure of it.”

“Thanks, Magnus.”

Rodimus pulled away and walked towards the door. As he passed Megatron he glanced at him and for just a moment, so brief that Megatron almost missed it, his optics flared bright. He then looked away in embarrassment and left the bay in a hurry. 

Megatron tried to ignore the look and push it to the back of his mind. What took place in the landing bay he was determined to never let happen again.


	8. The Office Desk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to rename Megarod Drabbles because it was becoming a story with a plot. This chapter is a carry on from the flashback last time.

The problem had not gone away. Outwardly the two carried on with their duties as if nothing had happened, interacting only when necessary. Yet the tension was still thick between the two, made obvious to how stilted and awkward it was whenever they conversed. It was because of the tension that Megatron tried to limit their interactions to the bare minimum and tried to ignore the negative repercussions. 

“I have no idea what happened between you two, but it needs to be fixed,” said Magnus as he stood next to Megatron’s desk with his usual stern glare. 

“Nothing happened,” the lie came to him easily. “Whenever we’re together an argument happens, so Rodimus and I decided it would be best for everyone if we were apart more often.”

The metal between Magnus’ optics creased with his disapproval. “I have no idea whether you are lying or not, but either way it does not excuse your actions. You and Rodimus are a very effective team, as hard as it is to believe. You provide a stabilising force to stop him from doing anything too insane and, as strange as his thoughts are, sometimes Rodimus does come up with brilliant ideas in a crisis.”

Megatron didn’t want to admit that Ultra Magnus was right. Rodimus may be immature and an idiot, but he was a brilliant one. He had not known someone to think so fast on his feet since himself. The plans he would pull out of nowhere were spectacular, if in need of some refinement, which Megatron could provide. Even though he wouldn’t say it, even under torture, but if Rodimus had been one of his Decepticon’s back in the day, Megatron would have made him one of his lieutenants. 

When Megatron refused to reply, Magnus pressed further. “Please think about talking to Rodimus. You don’t have to do much, just go into his office and discuss the matter with him.”

“There is nothing to discuss,” said Megatron at last.

“Fine, then I shall discuss it with him,” replied Magnus as he went to leave the room.

Maybe it was a negative effect of being around Megatron, or the fact Magnus was gaining more self-confidence, but something had made Magnus more cunning. Either that or he was stumbling into the solution obliviously. 

“Stop!” shouted Megatron and he then quickly lowered his voice. “Don’t bother, I’ll go talk to him.”

“Very well, sir.”

Five minutes later and Megatron was stood in front of Rodimus’ office, hand raised to the buzzer. He was debating if he should actually go in. He could always lie and say he went and talked to Rodimus, but Magnus would most likely check in with Rodimus for confirmation. The whole situation was ridiculous. The once great Lord Megatron too scared to go and talk to some young Autobot? He could imagine his Decepticons, snickering behind their hands at him or Starscream declaring him a coward unfit to lead. Anger flared in his spark and he used its motivation to hit the buzzer, almost hard enough to crack.

“Come in,” said Rodimus as the door slid open.

There had been a smile on Rodimus’ face when the door had opened, it had disappeared the moment he saw Megatron. 

“Rodimus, I was hoping we could talk,” said Megatron as he entered the room, trying to keep his posture confident.

“Oh, okay then,” replied Rodimus, refusing to meet Megatron’s optics. “Take a seat.”

The door slid shut, confining the two. Megatron was thankful for the desk between them, providing a barrier.

“So what do you want to talk about?” asked Rodimus, still refusing to look at Megatron and instead focusing on pattern he was carving into his desk.

“Magnus has informed me that he’s worried about how we’ve been avoiding each other. He feels it’s having a negative effect on how the Lost Light is run,” said Megatron as he tried to seem casual in a chair too small for him.

Rodimus stabbed the table with more force than necessary. “Did you tell him it’s none of his fragging business?”

“It is his business, Rodimus,” admitted Megatron. “If it involves how the Lost Light is run than it is a good second’s duty to keep everything running at maximum efficiency and as much as I hate it, the Lost Light is better when we work together.”

Rodimus sighed and placed his knife to the side. “I’ve noticed. So does that mean you want to sort out the incident that happened a week ago?”

So, no dancing around the issue then? “Yes, that would be for the best,” Megatron then paused to gather his thoughts. “I did not mean to act how I did at the time, it was impulsive and a mistake. I was at first acting on blood lust, and then I switched to a very different type of lust. If we had not been in that situation it would have never happened.”

Rodimus leant back in his overly large chair. “Oh good, I thought you were interested in me or something. I’m so relived, that was awkward as frag.”

“You feel likewise, then?”

Rodimus made a noise of disgust. “Of course. No offense, but I have better taste than that. What happened is that I sometimes get a bit… clingy when I’m upset. I’d pretty much spread my legs for anyone who would have me. You just happened to be there at the right time. Well, wrong time.”

It must have been meant as a casual dismissal, to end the conversation, but instead Megatron felt compelled to keep it going. 

“That… is not good Rodimus,” he said quietly. “That could potentially get you hurt or worse.”

“Since when did you care?” asked Rodimus as he rose higher in his seat. “My business is my business, as long as it doesn’t affect the ship.”

Megatron felt his face twist in a glare and he leant forwards to narrow the space between them. “Well, it very much did, Rodimus. Or did you forget what our entire conversation was about?”

“Just frag off Megatron, it isn’t your business. I shouldn’t have even told you that, but I thought I should give you the benefit of the doubt. Thought that, hey, maybe he’ll understand and not judge me.”

He was on his feet. When had that happened? 

“I do understand very well, Rodimus. It is still a negative trait regardless.”

Ever fearless Rodimus was on his feet as well, helm tilted up so he could glare Megatron in the optics. “It’s not like I frag Decepticons or anyone in the middle of a battle. I just tend to have lower standards sometimes. So low that they got to you.”

“Do you know how insane that sounds?” asked Megatron loudly as he walked round the desk between them. 

With the barrier of the desk gone Rodimus seemed smaller, yet no less determined. 

“Not insane in the slightest. Yet you very much are, getting worked up over this. What are you afraid of Megatron? That I’ll get sulky and suck you’re spike. I thought a lonely old fragger like you would love that.”

“No! I’m concerned that my co-captain will let someone into his berth that could potentially hurt him.”

A suggestive smile stretched across Rodimus’ face. “Oh, don’t you worry about that. I like a mech that’s a bit rough, that really isn’t afraid to break me and take control.” 

Why were Megatron’s hands gripping Rodimus’ arms? 

“That’s exactly what I’m worried about. That some fragger is going to get into your berth that’ll hurt you and you’ll just accept it,” shouted Megatron, feeling his temper rise.

“This is a shock. You of all people saying I deserve someone nice? Didn’t think you’d care that much. Though I suppose it’s for the good of the ship,” said Rodimus and then he sat back on his desk. “So why don’t you tell me what kind of mechs I should go for. Or better yet, why don’t you show me.”

The fight left Megatron when Rodimus wrapped his legs around Megatron’s hips. He knew what game Rodimus was trying to play with him. There were two options that Rodimus expected, either Megatron would get so angry he left or he would get so angry that he’d frag Rodimus through the desk. Both paths would have Megatron looking bad and Rodimus would win. 

He should have been angry with Rodimus, for daring to pull such a stupid stunt. Instead he was struck with how reckless Rodimus was with his own wellbeing. Though Megatron had no idea what else he had expected, as Rodimus was the same person who had willingly lost both his arms defeating a spark eater. He just, hadn’t expected how far Rodimus’ lack of concern for himself went. It was a sobering thought, one that allowed Megatron to refuse the bait set by Rodimus.

“You really want to do this?” he asked Rodimus.

“Yeah, go for it. Frag me soft and slow,” said Rodimus, a hint of laughter in his voice.

“Very well.”

With a gentle servo Megatron cupped Rodimus’ face and leant down to kiss Rodimus, but stopped inches apart. Megatron waited until the confusion flashed in Rodimus’ optics before he pressed a chaste kiss to the corner of Rodimus’ mouth, followed by another on Rodimus’ cheek and then another on Rodimus’ jawline.

“Wait, what are you doing?” asked Rodimus in a fluster.

“Exactly what you told me to do.”

Megatron finally placed a kiss on Rodimus’ mouth, just as chaste as the first one. Rodimus opened his mouth and tried to deepen the kiss with a moan.

“None of that,” said Megatron as he pulled away. “Just relax and let me take charge.”

Too shocked to protest Rodimus let Megatron guide him back, to rest on the battered desk. He looked up at Megatron, eyes filled with confusion that he couldn’t process. His arms lay limp beside him, hands beside his helm as he seemed incapable of figuring out what to do with them. He was so plaint and quiet, it was shocking in its foreignness, but also arousing.

Plating shivered under Megatron’s onslaught of open mouthed kisses and licks that trailed down Rodimus’ frame, neck to hip. He stroked the fine lines between red plating with one hand and firmly gripped Rodimus’ smooth hips with the other, careful not to dent. He toyed with that for a while, but when Rodimus bit back a gasp Megatron decided to kick things up a notch. Spoilers were known for being sensitive, as most housed sensitive nodes that monitored surrounding conditions while in alt mode. Rodimus’ spoilers were no different as Megatron discovered when he ran a finger along the trailing edge from root to tip, making Rodimus’ entire body arch. 

“Oh frag!” gasped Rodimus as he shuddered and clutched Megatron’s helm. “Okay, you can stop now.”

Megatron ignored Rodimus and moved lower, so he could suck at the gap between Rodimus’ inner thigh and codpiece. 

“I told you to stop!” said Rodimus again when he jolted under Megatron’s ministrations. “Get off of me.”

“I thought you wanted this?” asked Megatron, still playing with Rodimus’ spoiler.

Rodimus shot him a glare worthy of Megatron himself. “Well, I’ve changed my mind. It just feel strange and it’s making me uncomfortable.”

With a nod Megatron rose to his feet and backed away, his joints groaning in protest. He watched Rodimus, still spread across his desk and staring at the ceiling.

“You can leave now.”

Megatron opened his mouth to protest, but the look on Rodimus’ face stopped him. There was confusion, worry and a hundred different emotions, all mixed together to make a volatile cocktail of feelings. It was something that Rodimus needed to figure out on his own. So without another word, Megatron left. Determined to ignore the same mixture of feelings welling up inside him too.


End file.
